The Struggles of Good and Evil
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: There were three brothers named Spirit, Bandit and Shadow. Spirit was the youngest and was good. Bandit was the middle of the three and was half good/ half evil. Shadow was the oldest and was evil. The art and the characters belong to me. The original 5 animatronics belong to Scott. All Chapters posted. Story 2 posted Bonnie x Spirit, Goldie x Bandit, and Phoenix x Foxy
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

Chapter 1: Epilogue

 **Introduction**

There needed to be a form of balance among the animatronics. They were out of control. A brilliant mind in the engineering division of Fazbear Entertainment had a brilliant idea to create three new animatronic bears. The names of these animatronic bears were Spirit, Bandit and Shadow.

Shadow was built first, making him the oldest of the three. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy were able to brainwash him into their evil ways of killing the night guard. He became the evil brother.

Bandit was the second to be built. He noticed the evil ways of his brother and didn't want to be evil. Part of him still did though making him half evil/half good.

Finally, there was Spirit. He was the youngest and was the good brother. He didn't see why they had to kill the night guards. Bandit favored Spirit and protected him. Shadow wanted nothing to do with either of them.

 **Story**

 **(Bandit's POV)**

It was hard being the middle brother. I had to deal with the feuds of my younger brother and my older brother. They saw two different views of this life. Spirit wanted the guard killings to stop and was the good one. Shadow was convinced what he was doing was right. I was unsure and indifferent. I protected Spirit though because he was a good bear and I didn't want to see anything happen to him.

I will admit my evil side kicked in sometimes. I helped out the others sometimes with the guard killings. When I am not helping out, I am usually hanging out with Spirit. He always asked the same question every time I see him.

"Why do they do this?" he would ask.

"I don't know, maybe they can't see the error of their ways." I would answer.

Then we would have a normal conversation.

Today was different. He didn't ask the question. I was kind of relieved because I didn't feel like giving an answer.

"Hello Bandit." He greeted me.

"Hey Spirit. Any luck showing Shadow the error of his ways?"

"You should already know the answer to that question."

"Well you didn't ask that same question you ask me every day."

"That is because I don't bother asking it anymore."

Bonnie walked up to us. It was after hours, but it wasn't 12 yet. He always hung out with us until the night guard shift started.

"Hey you two." He greeted us.

"Hi there Bonnie, anything interesting happen today?" I asked.

"Well there was a fight and the daytime guard had to break it up. A kid wanted to be close to the stage, but there was no room. He started shoving people and a fight broke out."

"Was anyone hurt?" Spirit asked.

"No, no one was hurt. It was rather interesting to watch though. Where do y'all hang out when we are open?" Bonnie asked turning to me.

"We are usually backstage waiting for y'all to finish. I love to just listen to y'all sing, but I would never want to be out performing."

"Well sounds like fun. Sorry I can't stay and chat but the clock just hit 12. See y'all around!"

"Bonnie is my favorite of the three. I wish he didn't have to hunt night guards." Spirit said.

"Yeah he seems rather kind." I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"What was that attitude?"

"Oh nothing I am just tired of the same thing every day. Error of his way, night guard, blah blah blah."

"Well I am sorry."

"It is not your fault. You can't change him, he can't change you."

I wrapped him in a hug.

"It'll be alright, you'll see"

"I hope you are right."

 **Author's Note** **:**

 **We all know it will not get better. What will happen though? You will find out in the chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Side

**Chapter 2: The Other Side**

 **(Shadow's POV)**

Hunting night guards was a lot of fun. It was better than what Bandit and Spirit were doing. What was the use in sitting around when you could be making someone scream in agony?

You may wonder why I am evil and how they were able to talk me into killing guards. The answer to that possible question is they told me of the wrongs the humans committed, all of the murders that happened in this place. Spirit says that us killing the night guards will not bring those children back. He said that no good comes from being evil. I wish now that I would have listened to him.

I am getting too far ahead of myself. Let me continue on that strange night…

It was 12:00 a.m. I was plotting with the others. This was supposed to be the night Bandit's evil side kicked in, but he decided to sit this one out.

"Bonnie you need to be more aggressive tonight and keep him distracted. Chica the same goes for you. This is his 4th night here. Freddy you can start moving around if he quits watching you. I will make sure he cannot view the camera as much so Foxy can run at his door. We have the plan down?"

"It is the same plan every week! They never get past night 4." Freddy said rather confident.

"Do not get cocky Fazbear. He may have a strategy to beat me. You know that I can only keep is camera down and him looking at me for so long. We can't break the rules because the game would be no fun. I may let him beat tonight to make him think he will win. Night 5 is endgame though."

"You are never this lenient." Bonnie stated.

"And we usually have Bandit to do that awesome thing he does." Chica said.

"Tonight is going to be different though." I said impatiently. "Are y'all down with the plan or not?"

"Fine let's do this. It is 2:00 a.m. Bonnie should have been gone already." Freddy said.

Bonnie and Chica started their attacks.

"So Fazbear, wish to continue where we left off? It is me and you and they are distracted."

"Don't I always! Ready to start our little game of red light/green light?"

"Want to make it a game of chicken this time?"

"Whoever quits kissing first loses?"

"You know it!"

The others didn't know, but Freddy and I are in love. We don't talk about it at all. We love our privacy. If the guard sees, he won't be alive long enough to talk about it. I started kissing him.

"Red light." I said.

"I am not going to give up."

"Neither will I."

The red light on the camera remained.

"I wonder if he is enjoying the show."

"Well he is wasting power."

"That is a benefit to us."

The light on the camera went off. I never let up.

"Not giving up yet." I said.

"Hey when are you going to disable the…" Bonnie paused walking in. I stopped and looked at him.

"You saw nothing." The black and white in my eyes turned red.

"Um right I saw nothing. I will just um hit his door again." He left the room.

"What are the chances he tells the others?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know, but it was bound to happen eventually."

"What if he went for Spirit? I see them hanging out after hours. Now that he knows we are a thing, he may see it as okay. He knows you won't judge him, or he will out you."

"I hope that isn't the case. I hope he likes Chica."

"You know Chica likes to be alone. She says it all the time."

"I don't want Spirit to turn Bonnie good. I hope Bonnie at least goes after Bandit. Wait, why are we even worried about this? He saw nothing…"

"You can keep thinking that, but we both know he will tell someone if given the chance."

Whether I liked it or not, I had to agree with Freddy. Maybe if we told Chica together, it won't be as bad. Why was I afraid? I had the most guts out of all of them, but I was afraid to admit this secret love.

My internal clock said 4 a.m. It was show time for me. I went into the office. The guard gave a smirk.

"I know your secret."

"Don't get cocky. You won't be alive long enough to tell it."

"It is 4:00. You can't stay in here forever and y'all can't attack after hours."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Maybe that Chicken would like to know."

My circuits were burning. I wanted to stuff him in a suit myself, but I am only allowed to jam the cameras. I just sat there. The moment he even touches the monitor, he is done for. Foxy came up to the left door and he closed it just in time.

"Luckily that is the first time he hit my door. It is 5:00 and time is ticking."

My eyes and mouth glowed with a red energy. I was so mad. Bonnie came to left door, but he didn't stay long after seeing my face. I could feel a fire rise inside of me as the clock turned to 6:00.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have a stage to walk to and animatronics to talk to."

"You're being really childish and you will die for this. If you don't say anything, I will let you live."

"I have nothing to live for anyway. Why else would I take this job?"

Why did I let him live? Why did I continue kissing on a red light?

Freddy walked into the office. My face still had a red glow. He walked up to me.

"It'll be okay, you'll see."

He kissed me and the red faded to black and white.

"I hope you are right."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Guess this story is Shadow x Freddy. Haha this should be interesting… You see I ended this one the same as chapter one somewhat. What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3: Love is in the Air

**Author's Note**

 **I am writing two chapters at once. Not really anything else to do. I have been meaning to do this chapter of The Struggles of Good and Evil. Let's get right into this.**

 **Thank you for reading KillerWoW. Sorry I never told you about this story yet Phoenix-Magic.**

 **Let's get on with this…**

 **Chapter 3: Love is in the Air**

 **Narrator:**

 **Freddy and Shadow have a secret relationship. Bonnie walked in on them kissing and the security guard saw them. He has threatened to tell Chica and the others. Will he go through with it? Also, the question rises of new romances around the restaurant. Let's find out…**

 **(Chica's Point of View)**

I was tired from the night guard chasing nonsense. I had to rest up a bit for the performance later on. The restaurant opens in an hour.

I was awakened by a figure approaching me. He had a menacing grin on his face. I saw that it was the security guard. Why was he approaching me after hours?

"Greetings Chica."

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I just wanted to inform you of a secret relationship between Freddy and Shadow."

This was surprising new indeed. Not that I really care too much.

"That's cool, I do not judge."

"I thought you loved Freddy."

"I love being alone. This is pretty much a waste of your time."

I gave him a long and cold stare. He backed up and walked out of the restaurant. I sighed and walked backstage to where Bandit and Spirit were. They were not going to believe this.

I walked backstage. Spirit walked away to avoid me. I know why he was too. Bandit shook his head.

"What brings you back here?" Bandit asked me.

"I come baring some information."

"What kind of information?"

"There is a secret relationship within the restaurant between Freddy and Shadow."

He sat quietly for a moment. He finally spoke up.

"The evil one has found love?"

"That is what I heard."

Spirit looked hopeful about something. He was smiling and seemed to be in deep thought. I didn't dwell on it because I had to get back to the stage.

 **(Spirit's Point of View)**

I was so happy to hear that news. Shadow is finding love and is probably seeing the error of his ways. I sat and thought about that for a moment. I was approached by Bonnie while in deep thought.

"Hi there Bonnie."

"H-Hi." Bonnie greeted me nervously.

"Something the matter Bon?"

He approached me and kissed me.

"I have to go back to the stage. See you after the performance."

I just sat there speechless. I was smiling like mad. I had always liked Bonnie and now he likes me back. This day just gets better and better. I walked over to Bandit who was in sleep mode in the corner.

"Bandit…" I tapped his shoulder.

"What is it bro?" He asked tiredly.

"Bonnie loves me back. He just came up and kissed me."

"Well that's great, but not worth waking me up. Get some rest Spirit."

I went to sleep mode thinking about all that has happened so far. I can finally be happy for once.

 **(Bonnie's Point of View)**

I was singing on the stage. All I could do was think about Spirit. He is so sweet and kind. I felt him kiss back which means he has the same feelings. I was so happy and could not wait for the end of the performance.

 **-TIME LAPSE-**

The last of the people were clearing out. When the last person left, I ran backstage. I saw Spirit and ran up to him and hugged him.

"I came back as promised."

"I-I am still speechless. You had the same feelings for me the entire time?"

"Yes, but I was too afraid to admit them because of what the others would think."

"I was afraid to admit mine too because I thought you didn't like me like that."

"Well you are just so nice and I kind of went crazy for you."

He put his hat on my head. I let out a giggle.

"It looks better on you."

My circuits heated up.

"Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I decided to skip out on killing the Night Guard that night. I sat with Spirit back stage snuggled up next to him.

 **(Shadow's Point of View)**

I sat in the doorway of the backstage area. I was furious because Bonnie wasn't joining us for Night 5. I went to the Stage where Freddy was.

"Spirit has Bonnie brainwashed! I knew this would happen!" My eyes turned red again. Freddy seemed to wince a little. I calmed down a bit. "Awe come here you big softie." I gave him a hug.

Chica came up on the stage.

"Okay you two love birds; we need a new plan for killing the night guard. We are missing one person."

"I can help out." Bandit approached us. "I have been needing to tame my evil side anyway."

"Welcome aboard. Let's go and kill the night guard."

The night went rather smoothly. Bandit was true to his word and did his part. He could let out a burst of energy that could either take out the doors or take out the cameras. If he takes out the doors, I can go into the office an make sure the guard can't look at the cameras. It is only temporary, as is part of the rules.

I got to thinking about Spirit and Bonnie. I knew Bonnie was soft from the moment I met him. I could tell when he first looked at Spirit, he was in love. Bandit saw me in deep thought and approached me.

"Do not worry about those two. Bonnie made his decision. Neither you nor me can tear them apart. Don't even think about messing with them, and that is a threat and a promise I will keep." He walked away. I was going to show him he was wrong. I can break those two apart. I have a plan for it all. I just need to wait for the right moment.

 **(Spirit's Point of View)**

I heard the screams of the Night Guard. I knew that they had gotten to him. He begged and pleaded with them as they dragged him down to Parts and Services. This was my least favorite part. I covered my ears so I wouldn't have to hear the crunching noise of the guard being stuffed. I sniffled a bit and let out a sigh. Bonnie noticed and scooted closer.

"I started to hate hunting the Night Guards when I met you because I knew it hurt you." Bonnie said.

"If you have to hunt them I understand." I stated.

"I don't. I would rather spend time with you each night."

I wiggled my ears happily with that statement.

"Besides," He continued, "spending time with you is way better than dealing with your brother. He is such a jerk."

"Yeah I do not really like him. I am glad Bandit stuck up for me. What would I do without him to balance us?"

"I do not know, and I would not like to find out. Now shh…"

He placed a finger over my lips then kissed me. The inside of my costume heated up.

"I love you Spirit." He said going to sleep mode on my chest.

"I love you too Bon." I replied wrapping my arms around him.

Bandit walked up to us.

"You have fun?" I asked him.

"You know I have an evil side I have to tame." He said sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry Bandit, I am just sensitive to that kind of stuff."

"That is why you are a good animatronic. I am glad you have Bonnie."

Bonnie's ear twitched. He seemed to hear that through his sleep.

"He means the world to me."

"He and you did talk a lot."

"Do you think they will be changed thanks to love? Freddy loves Shadow and I love Bonnie."

"I do not know for sure. I still wonder what Foxy's story is."

"What about the Golden Freddy we see around the restaurant sometimes?"

"Don't say his…!" Golden Freddy appeared in the room with us.

"Somebody ring?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Why shouldn't I say his name? He is nice."

"Yeah, I ain't out to hurt anyone."

Bandit fell silent and slipped out the room. I tilted my head a bit confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Golden asked me.

"I do not know. Maybe you should go and talk to him."

"Okay, I will be right back."

 **(Golden Freddy's Point of View)**

I walked out of the room and through the restaurant to where Bandit went.

"Following me now I see."

"Just wanted to see what was bugging you."

"There's nothing bugging me."

"Then why did you walk out of the room?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I…um…" He walked up and hugged me. This was out of the ordinary. I hugged him back. "Can I tell you something Goldie?"

"I know you can, but I do not know if you may."

"I am trying to be serious here."

"Alright speak your mind to me."

"I like you. That is why I avoid you."

I fell silent. This was surprising new indeed. I had always liked him and here he is saying he liked me. Bandit and I are one in the same. I am evil at times, but I am mostly nice. That is why I only attack randomly on certain nights if the guard looks at the poster in 2B.

"I like you too." I finally said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I feel we are compatible."

"It makes me happy to hear that."

 **(There is a lot of romance in this chapter. Could this be building up to trouble in the next? Oh I love where I can go with this)**

We stood there and stared at each other for a moment. I smiled at and he giggled.

"You have a great smile. I always loved seeing you slumped over in the office."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

Again there was more silence. He started to walk away, but I wrapped him in a hug. He turned around and kissed me. All of this made me the happiest I have been in a while.

 **(Shadow's Point of View)**

Well it looks like Goldie and Bandit are in love now. It is as if there is a disease going around. The only two animatronics here that are not in love are Chica and Foxy. I went back to the stage and sat next to Fazbear's feet. He looked down at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I am fine." He sat next to me. I placed an arm around him.

"Bandit and Goldie are in love." I continued.

"That's good. They are both half evil." Freddy replied.

"Everyone seems to be falling in love now that our secret is out."

"That could be a good thing. Do not dwell on it Shadow."

I did dwell on it a lot. All that did was cause trouble. That is for another time. I rested against Freddy and fell asleep.

 **Narrator:**

 **Bonnie and Spirit, Bandit and Golden Freddy, and Shadow and Freddy are now in love. Will their love last? Will something happen? Will all be normal? Will I quit asking questions you cannot answer, but will probably guess the answer? We shall see in the next chapter.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Well there you have it, another chapter. All of the ships are gay ships. You may ask why and I will reply with "Because I am gay. Go read My Grand Misconception.". I have kid of slid away from the Bonnie x Chica ship for that story. Where was I? Right…I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: More Good than Evil

**Author's Note**

 **More planning and more prepping... Less talking and more doing... In other words, I am way behind on this chapter.**

 **Thank you for your support KillerWoW!**

 **Narrator:**

 **You have seen the story as it is told so far, but you have seen nothing yet. There is now a whole lot of love and the loss of an ally for the evil side. What happens when fate is added to the mix? That is where these characters come in.**

 **His name is Ronin, and he works alongside the puppet. He determines the fate of the three brothers. He mostly likes to turn their fate for the bad. He is an all white bear with a black chest, white bowtie, white buttons, black eye sockets, and a black muzzle. Most people refer to him as Albino. He has no eyes, but he still sees.**

 **Where there is evil, there is good. On the other hand, you have Phoenix. He is Spirit's twin brother with similar, but not identical, features. He works against Ronin to turn their fate for the good. He is the reverse of Ronin in color, except for his snout.**

 **Our story picks up in the kitchen with Goldie and Bandit.**

 **Chapter 4: More Good than Evil**

 **(Bandit's Point of View)**

Goldie is so romantic. I love the fact that he has no endoskeleton. The fact that he still has control over his ears is a mystery.

I can already sense that Shadow is planning something. He makes it very obvious with that spiteful look he always has on his face. I always wonder why he is so evil.

Our brother Ronin is always talking to him. He and Shadow are in cahoots with each other. Ronin changes his fate for good and our fate for bad. Phoenix always has to reverse the trouble he causes.

I have still yet to see the power Spirit possesses. It has to be something interesting if he is good. He may unleash it on our next hunt. I heard Bonnie would not be attending because he is with Spirit now. I overheard Shadow telling Chica that Freddy has gone soft too. They are going to have to step up their game, which means they need my help.

I kissed Goldie and walked over to Parts and Services. I was surprised to see Phoenix there.

"Ah Bandit, you're just in time," He greeted me. "I have some bad news, so take a seat and pay attention."

I sat down next to Spirit who also happened to be in there. Bonnie sat next to Spirit like always.

"There is a rumor going around that Shadow is working alongside Ronin to break you all up," He continued. "He does not like that Bonnie is in love with Spirit and you are in love with Goldie. To be honest, I like Foxy because of how secluded he is, but that is not important. I have a counter plan. This will require you taming your bad side a different way. Do not work alongside Shadow to get the night guard."

"What does my evil side have to do with this plan?" I asked.

"He will manipulate your evil side to hurt Goldie, making him break up with you." He folded his hands behind his back like a drill sergeant. "If you have trouble controlling yourself, I can control you. You have to trust me though."

"I will do anything to keep Goldie," I responded. "I trust you with my life."

"Good bear," He said. "I will be working against Ronin so he does not get in the way."

"Pity!" Ronin bellowed as he entered the room. "You cannot stop me! I am more powerful."

"Actually we have equal power," Phoenix leaned over and whispered to me. I laughed.

"What are you laughing at fool?!" Ronin asked angrily.

"There is an equal amount of power among all of us," I said. "The fact is that you only think you are more powerful."

He used his power to manipulate my hand and made me slap myself across the face.

"Stop hitting yourself!" He said laughing.

"Enough!" Phoenix came between us. "Are you 3 years old?"

"You have to admit," He said, "That was pretty funny!"

"Hilarious," Phoenix said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, you all will never stop me," Ronin said. "Bye!"

He disappeared from the room.

"That was pretty funny," I admitted.

"Silence," Phoenix said.

I had forgotten that Spirit and Bonnie were there. They were being so quiet. I placed my arm around my younger brother.

"You okay little buddy?" I asked.

"Yeah I am fine," He said.

I scratched behind his ears and he purred.

"I have to head back to Goldie," I said walking out the room. "I will see you all later."

 **(Phoenix's POV)**

He walked out of the room. I hoped he headed my advice to avoid Shadow.

There was a fine line between the good and evil in this place. Me and Spirit were the only ones who are good. Bandit is half good. I know the power Spirit possesses. He will end up using that power eventually. I can see in his eyes that he is sick of the killing. I am pretty sick of it also. There is really no call for it.

Chica and Shadow are the only ones who wish to kill guards. Foxy wants to just stay isolated in his cove. Maybe I can coax him out. I hear he has a thing for black bears.

I walked over to the cove and peeked in the curtains.

"Yarr who dares t' enter me cove?" He asked. "Speak or be cast to the depths by me blade!"

"If you draw your blade, I will turn it on you," I said laughing.

"Be that you Spirit?" He asked. "Come on in lad! What brings ye t' the cove?"

I walked in the cove and wrapped him in a hug.

"This is what brings me here,"

"A-Aye ye be makin' me face turn red." He said a little nervous. I giggled and sat next to him.

"Foxy we have been friends since I was created," I said. "You took me under your wing as a new robot who didn't even know what a table was. You taught me how to use my powers for good and to avoid the others. I like you a lot and wish to be yours."

Foxy sat there speechless for a moment. He eventually smiled and placed his arm around me.

"Yer wish be me command," he responded. "I am glad ye wandered in me cove that day."

"Well I guess fate had plans for me," I stated. "Shall we tell the others?"

"I would be more than happy t' tell 'em." I took his hand and walked out the cove. I walked to where Shadow hangs out.

"Me and Foxy are a thing now," I said grinning. He had a look of rage on his face.

"I guess you are going to turn against us too!" he growled.

"I never helped ye in th' first place." He said. "I be only attacking t' protect Phoenix."

"Fool!" Shadow hissed. "What about before Phoenix was created?"

"I be tryin' t' help th' night guard an' ye know it!" Foxy said, growling with rage. "It be not me fault they die of a heart attack!"

Foxy sprang forward in the blink of an eye and had Shadow pinned. Shadow let out growls of rage punching at Foxy's face. Foxy pinned one of his arms and punched back. Shadow's face started to crack. I pulled Foxy off of him.

"You dirty bitch!" Shadow spat. "Look what you did to my face!"

"Ye deserved it ye sack of shit!"

They got back into it again. The others heard the commotion and entered the room. Goldie sent out a burst of energy sending the both of them flying into a wall.

"Enough!" Goldie yelled. "What is this about?"

"He is dating Phoenix!" Shadow yelled.

"He be falsely accusin' me of bein' a killer!" Foxy yelled.

I sat there saying nothing. Goldie turned to me.

"What part do you play in this?"

"I am just a bystander." I said. "I did not foresee this fight,"

"And they call you and Ronin all knowing like the puppet," Goldie narrowed his eyes in disappointment. "Everyone just leave each other alone. I do not want anymore trouble for the rest of this weekend. There is no night guard, so you all can get some rest. The burst of energy will be bigger next time."

Goldie walked out of the room with Bandit. I walked back to the cove with Foxy. The others did their things. We all heeded Goldie's advice and stayed away from each other. I fell asleep next to Foxy and didn't wake for the rest of the night.

 **Author's Note**

 **Humor, cursing, and fighting, what else could you ask for in a story? I changed the content rating to Mature. Those of you who read my stories know I cannot pass up the opportunity of conflict. Thank you for reading!**


	5. No Good Comes From Evil P1

**Author's Note**

 **Not going to say anything except a large Thank you to KillerWoW!**

 **Here we go…**

 **Chapter 5: No Good Comes From Evil P.1**

 **(Shadow's Point of View)**

I was backstage making a plan with Ronin. The energy levels of the restaurant were increasingly negative. We can sense energy levels in the air.

"I am thinking mind control," Ronin said pulling me out of thought.

"That's no fun, what about chaos?" I asked.

"That'll never break them up," He replied.

"Gossip?"

"We are not teenage girls," He hissed.

"Deception then," I said. "We plant things on them and pin the blame on their lovers."

"That might work and it might not," He responded. "I like it better than mind control though."

"Phoenix can interfere with mind control," I stated.

"That is true," He said.

"It is settled then," I said. "We attack at dawn. Chica should help us out."

"Lets go tell her the plan," Ronin suggested.

"Good idea," I followed him out the door. Freddy was right outside waiting for me.

"I need to talk to you about something important," Freddy said.

"Excuse me for a moment Ronin," I said excusing myself.

We walked back into the backstage.

"What is it Fazbear?"

"I think we should break up," Freddy said. My eyes had a glimpse of red in them.

"Why do you think that?" I asked. My eye lids started twitching.

"I don't like your evil ways," He replied. "The others have a right to be together. You cannot just separate them. Also, the night guard killings are getting old. I am getting old."

"So that's it?" I asked, my eyes turning redder. "You're just going to break up with me and turn against me?"

"It is my choice," Freddy replied.

I struck Freddy in the face. He placed his hand where I hit him and started sobbing. He ran out the room and to the stage. I followed him to see what he was up to.

"H-He hit my face!" He said to Chica.

"Why did you hit his face?" Chica asked hugging him and rubbing where I hit his face.

"He broke up with me and turned against me,"

"That is no right to hit him!" She yelled. "I have adopted Freddy under my wing and no one hurts one of my babies!"

"You want to turn against me too?" I asked. "I have a plan for all of you. Ronin is going to help me out."

"You should not trust him!" She said. "I know you are evil, but he is far worse. He will betray you and leave you for dead!"

"Lies!" I hissed. "He is a brother and brothers don't betray each other."

"Fine you clueless prick!" She yelled. "You will see. Come on Freddy, mama will help you feel better. We can go and make you a pizza like old times."

"Thank you mama Chica."

"You're quite welcome Freddy,"

"You are soft like a mere child!" I yelled. "I can't believe I fell in love with you."

Freddy's expression changed to a very sad one. He walked away to the kitchen sobbing. Chica gave me the angriest look I have seen her give.

"You are an ass hole!" She yelled getting in my face. "I told Freddy he shouldn't date you. I told him that you were bad news. Well you know what? I am going to beat you until you learn the error of your ways."

I tried to walk away but she grabbed me by my ears and threw me against the wall. She started punching me in the face.

"You feel that?!" She screamed. "That is how Freddy feels!"

Goldie and everyone else entered the room. Goldie pulled Chica off of me.

"What is going on here?" Goldie asked. "Why are you two fighting?"

"He broke Freddy's heart!" She yelled. "I am breaking his fucking face! You know Freddy is my baby."

"Is this true Shadow?" Goldie asked.

"It was his choice to break up with me," I said. "I said some hateful words, so what? He shouldn't have turned against me."

"He hit Freddy!" She hissed.

"You hit one of her babies?" Goldie asked. "Freddy is a kind soul. You should not have hit him."

"He is soft," I said coldly. "Soft is not my type."

"Fuck you and your type!" Chica yelled.

"Will someone get this crazy bitch out of here?" I asked.

"Oh really now?" She asked laughing. "Can't take my harshness can you? You are the one who is soft."

"You think you are tough,"

"Bitch I just whooped your ass," She said. "I know I am tough."

"Are you two just going to bicker?" Goldie asked. "What did I say yesterday?"

"Fine, but this isn't over," I said. "I have plans of my own."

I walked out of the room and called Ronin to the Parts room. He came into the room.

"It is time…" I said.

 **Author's Note**

 **To be continued…**


	6. No Good Comes From Evil P2

**Author's Note**

 **I shall continue where we left off… Thank you KillerWoW**

 **Thank you Memo for the cover art.**

 **Chapter 6: No Good Comes From Evil P.2**

 **(Shadow's Point of View)**

"Excellent," Ronin said. "Are we still going with deception?"

"No," I replied. "We are going full rage."

"Splendid," He said cheerfully. "Let's go and cause some hell."

We walked out to the main part of the restaurant. We started flipping tables and throwing chairs. The commotion brought Goldie in, but his energy blasts had no effect on Ronin. He started punching Goldie until he was slumped and ripped out his ear.

 **Narrator: There was more violence as the others came in. Phoenix and Spirit were in another room when they heard the commotion.**

 **(Spirit's Point of View)**

"It is time for you to display your true power Spirit," Phoenix told me.

I felt the energy build up inside of me. I released it and it was as if time had stopped. There was no more noise.

"You moved everyone to where they are supposed to be." Phoenix said. "Freddy and the others are inactive until opening time. The restaurant is still a wreck though. I wonder what will happen when this place opens."

We walked around the quiet restaurant. Tables were flipped and a few were smashed. There were chairs in two pieces scattered about. Goldie's ear was on the floor. I found Bonnie's face in the backstage area. Chica's hands were in the kitchen on the floor. Freddy had some pieces missing off of him. Foxy looked worse than he did before because one of his ears was missing its costume cover.

"What a mess!" Phoenix exclaimed. "There are pieces everywhere. There was a straight up brawl here."

"How does my power not affect you?" I asked.

"I saw it coming," He replied.

We walked over to the show stage.

"Good lord!" Phoenix said. "Chica has a broken jaw and no hands. Looks like her arms are stuck."

"Freddy doesn't have much damage." I inferred. "Maybe Chica was protecting him."

"She is a good animatronic," Phoenix stated. "She loves Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy. She adopted them like children."

"Shadow really hurt Freddy," I said. "She did not like that too much."

"Well me and you are her babies now because we are dating Bonnie and Foxy," Phoenix said. "I feel so sorry for Freddy."

The front door to the restaurant opened.

"What happened here?" The manager asked walking in the door.

"There was a brawl between here involving my brother," I replied.

"Look at Chica and Bonnie!" He yelled. "They are ruined! I will be put out of business!"

"I'm sorry I let this happen sir," I said. "I didn't foresee this."

"It is not your fault Spirit," He said. "I know you and him are the good ones."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well we cannot open because they are trashed," He replied. "My engineer is not going to be able to fix that. He did have a crazy idea. It will involve a bigger restaurant and more animatronics."

He came up and scratched my ears.

"Thank you for stopping this mess," He said. "I knew you when I built you that you would help me out a lot. The animatronics involved will be ripped apart for parts. You will be able to remain fixed."

"Happy to help," I said, enjoying the ear scratch.

"Phoenix, I am keeping you active also," He said turning to Phoenix.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

The engineer came in a truck and helped throw the animatronics in the back. Bandit was tossed in there also.

"Bandit was involved and must be scrapped for parts," The manager said.

"I understand," I responded.

"You two will have to be inactive until we reopen, but I will not dismantle you," The manager said.

He reached in my back panel and I blacked out.

 **Narrator: The Manager and his engineer got started on building the animatronics. The boss approved the idea and hired a construction crew to build the new building. Things were coming together very well. It took only a week to build the new animatronics and program them. It took months to get the building finished. The new ones had more time to familiarize themselves with the world. They wandered around the storage area they were kept at. There were replacements for the brothers and the original four. We pick up at the storage area the day they are being transferred to the new restaurant.**

 **(Toy Freddy's Point of View)**

I was chatting with Toy Bonnie in a corner of the storage facility.

"Did you hear?" I asked. "We are being moved today."

"Yay!" He yelled. "I have been waiting for this since we were created!"

"That's been months now," I said.

"And a wonderful month it has been," He said laughing. He was highly energetic and full of joy. "Well I better go tell Toy Spirit."

He and Toy Spirit found a liking for each other. I heard something about old Spirit and old Bonnie dating.

"We are getting moved today!" He exclaimed to Toy Spirit.

"I have been waiting so long for this," T.S. replied.

(Abbreviations:

T.S. = Toy Spirit

T. Bdt. = Toy Bandit

T. Sh. = Toy Shadow

T. P. = Toy Phoenix

T. R. = Toy Ronin

If you see an "O" in front of their names, those are the old ones

T. Fr. = Toy Freddy

T.B. or Bon = Toy Bonnie

T.C. = Toy Chica

T.F. = Toy Foxy or Mangle (Male)

Golden Freddy is just Goldie

"O" in front means old)

"I have too," T.B. said

"What role will my brothers and I play?" T.S. asked.

"You three are to maintain balance and keep the peace," T.B. replied. " . may be a problem."

"We will keep him under control," I said. " . is good now, so he should help"

"What about T.R.?" T.B asked.

"You let T.P. take care of him," I replied.

Two men walked in and one of them shouted out orders.

"Get them shut down," He said. "It is time to transfer them."

"Here we go guys!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed. They dipped the switch and he fell to the floor. I laughed at the way he collapsed.

"You're next big guy," one of them said to me. "Make us proud."

I fell to the floor unconscious.

 **Narrator: They were all deactivated and transferred to the new restaurant. The old models were tossed in the storage room. Toy Foxy was placed in his spot and the other three were placed on the stage. The Toy versions of the brothers were placed backstage. ., T.F., T.B., and T.C. were set to reactivate for the next day to perform and the rest set for closing time. The old ones were allowed to walk around at night. This is where our story ends…**

 **Author's Note**

 **This marks the end of the story and the beginning of the second one. Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
